ToD Of NINJAS
by HicHaddockBTR
Summary: ToD Choose who you want to ask a truth or a dare to and just send it in
1. Need Some ToDs

**Hi Guys My Second Fanfic for NinjaGo And This One Is A Truth Or Dare So Send In Some Truths And Dares Please. I Will Accept Some Guest Hosts So Just Send In A Description Of What He/She Looks Like, K. Lets Get Started.P.S. Hic Has Black Hair Which Is In A Braid Off On The Left Side She Is Wearing A Ninja Suit Which Is Pitch Black And It Has Hot Pink Stripes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing I Only Own HIc And The Plot**

Hic: WELCOME I have a game show for you if you love the ninja

(Snaps fingers and the ninja, Nya, Sensei Wu, Misako, Lloyd And Lord Garmadon, Plus Pythor appear.)

Cole: I thought we agreed we weren't doing this.

Hic: TOO BAD :)

Everyone:0_0

Hic: So our first dare is... Cole has to kiss..

Cole: who do I have to Kiss?

Hic: OMG you get to kiss Me.

Cole: WHAT well I Bet It cant be that bad could it.

(Cole and Hic Kiss for what seem like forever then finally Kai breaks it up)

Hic and Cole: Jeez Kai Jealous much?

Kai: I AM NOT JEALOUS!

Everyone but Kai: MMMMMHHH

* * *

For Guess Host Fill Out Form

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Hair Color:

Out Fit:

Other:

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	2. Guest Hosts

**HI guys I'm Back And Better Than Ever. I Only Took The First Four Guess Hosts So Sorry If I Didn't Get Yours Heres Chapter Two YAY! P.S. I Will Introduce Everyone First Then They Will Get Their Own Chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: OK We got our guest hosts 1st Anna who is 14-18, black hair down to middle o back and covering her right eye, wearing black long sleeve Shirt, White Jeans and White/Black boot, eyes that are cyan, shes a Tomboy. Here she is.

Anna: Hi everyone

Everyone: Hi Anna.

Hic: Second Ink, 14, dark brown with blonde and red natural highlights which is mid-back length, wavy, wearing a dark navy blue ninja suit with silver swirls, eyes that are a sea green ring, light green then fades into yellow at the center, who is Shy, quiet yet funny. Come on out Ink

Ink: H-h-hi

Everyone: Hi Ink

Hic: Third host is Lydia Jo-Anne,15, bright brown with blue tint pigtails, wearing a cyan ninja suit who is cheerful attitude. Now where is she?

Lydia: Here I am sup Peeps

Everyone: Not Much

Lydia: That's cool

Hic: Now for the last but not least guest hosts who is Emily or Em, same age as Kai, brown with blue and purple highlights curly, medium length, wearing a pink T-shirt, black skinny jeans, black Nike and a pink headband, that loves chocolate and if you acuse her of being girlie you will die in a flaming pit. Here she comes.

Emily: Hey

Everyone: Hello

Hic: Ok now that we got that out of the way now with our first dare from

Lydia: Wizard101

Ink: Which is make Kai watch MLP

Kai: Ok It Doesn't that bad

(Hic gives him a HP HD Laptop)(5 Minutes Later)

Kai: That was TORTURE. So many talking ponies

Other Ninjas: HAHAHAHAHA

Anna: Next one is from Emily herself

Emily: You can call my Em if you want but anyways here is my dare,I dare Lloyd to watch the Witches the scene where the kids get turned into mice from eating chocolate.

Hic: Kai give Lloyd the laptop

Kai: OK you can have it

(Kai pushes the laptop over to Lloyd)

Lloyd: Why do you pick on the green ninja

Anna: Well here you are just a normal person

Lloyd: Ok FINE

(Lloyd watches the scene)

Lloyd: That was horror

Emily: HAHAHAHA

Hic: Lydia I have a truth for you

Lydia: Ok what is it?

Hic: Do you go to HLWW Middle School?

Lydia: NO I do not

Hic: Oh cause I go to school with a Lydia

Lydia: Cool

* * *

**REMEMBER**

**SEND IN TRUTHS AND NOT JUST DARES**

* * *

Hic:Bye Bye, Adios


	3. Emily

**Hey Guys Guess Who Its A Me Hic Once Again I See That Some People Sent In More Guest Host But Don't Worry I Will Get Yours In My Story After I Am Done With The First Four Guest Host's Chapters PIKA PIKA Whoops I Was Listening To The Pikachu Song For 10 Hours When I Wrote This It Is So Catchy So Back To The Story**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Hello and welcome to ToD Of NINJAS this chapter is for Em

Emily: Thank you Hic for that introduction

Hic: Let us start with... Em do you have any truths or dares

Emily: Well I got a huge truth for... Cole! Would you ever eat your own cooking?

Cole: Ummm probably not

Hic: But you make everyone else eat it when you cook

Cole: That's different

Emily: How?

Cole: umm 0_0 IDK

Hic: Ok next is a dare from Wizard101 which is for Cole to catch a frog and kiss it

Cole: Why is everything towards me

Emily: Just Because

Cole: Fine I will do it cause I'm not a chicken

(Cole catches a frog after 12 minutes, then he kisses it)

Hic: Took long enough

(Everyone is laughing silently in the background)

Cole: Well sorry but I can't help it that frogs are so jumpy oh and by the way NEVER make me do that again.

Hic: Well You don't have to any more...

Cole: Thank you

Emily: For now

Cole: Darn it

Emily: Next dare is still from Wizard101 is for Zane to dance gangnam style

Zane: Gangnam style?

Hic: It's a song that you dace to it like this

(Hic does the gangnam style dance to show Zane)

Hic: Got it?

Zane: Yeah I think I do

(Zane does the gangnam style dance)

Emily: GO ZANE

Nya: YOU GO

Hic: NICE JOB

Zane: Thanks

Garmadon: I seen better

Lloyd: DON"T LISTEN TO HIM

Kai: YOUR DOING GREAT

Jay: YOU GO NINDROID

Cole: NICE DID MY FATHER TEACH YOU THAT

Zane: NO

Hic: You can stop now Zane

Zane: Thank you Hic

Emily: Well that's all for now

* * *

**Keep Sending In Truths and Dares I Appreciate It**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	4. Lydia

**HEY I'm BACK Hahaha, But Anyway So This Is The Fourth Chapter YEAH So Let's Get Into Shall We**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot **

Hic: Welcome to ToD of NINJAS once again today's guest host is Lydia

Lydia: HEY so what will we start with today

Pythor: How 'bout get my out of here

Hic: How 'bout... NO

(Everyone winces as Hic said no)

Hic: We will start with any truths or dares you have

Lydia: I have a truth and a dare

Hic: So what one will you start with

Lydia: I would like to save my truth for the end, so the dare

Hic: And your dare is

(Lydia chuckles evilly)

Lydia: I dare anybody to arm wrestle with me!

(Lydia cracks her knuckles)

Hic: Who Wants to get first

Misako: I will

Sensi Wu: I call second

Lloyd: Third

Nya: Forth

Jay: Fifth

Garmadon: Sixth

Pythor: S-s-s-s-seventh

Zane: Eighth

Kai: Ninth

Cole: Tenth

Hic: Looks like I get last

(Everyone loses when Garmadon and Pythor lose they freak out. Now it's Cole's Turn to arm wrestle)

Lydia: Your gonna lose so just stop now before you embarrass yourself

Cole: I'm not gonna lose

(Right as Cole said that he lost)

Kai: Hahahahahahaha you got beat by a girl

Cole: Well so did you

Kai: You got a point there

Hic: My turn

Lydia: Ok let start

(They arm wrestle for 10 minute)

Hic: I'm not gonna lose

Lydia: Suit yourself if you want to get embarrassed

(Hic is the first one to beat Lydia)

Hic: That was a good game

Lydia: Yeah it was congrats

Hic: Ok a dare from SergeantSarcasm7 everyone must eat Cole's cooking and they must eat it until you are all sick!

Everyone: Eeeewwwwww

(Everyone eats until they're sick and then everyone pukes)

Hic: Bbbllleee, Ok Lydia what is your truth

Lydia: My truth is who do you like as in like-like

Misako: Garmadon

Garmadon: Misako

Sensi Wu: No one yet

Jay: Nya

Nya: Jay

Lloyd: Ink

Pythor: No one

Cole: Hic

Hic: Cole

Lydia: My boyfriend

Hic: That's all for now

* * *

**Keep The Truths And Dares Coming (Mostly Truths)**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	5. Ink

**Hey Guys Hic Haddock Once Again This Is Chapter Five And There Was Something I Forgot To Add To The End Of The Last Chapter Which Was That Lydia Gave All Of Us Puppies That Had The Same Name And Personality As Us So Yeah We All Have Puppies Now, Let's Get Into The Story Now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Welcome back today's guest host is Ink

Ink: Hi

Lloyd: What was that funny joke you told us earlier

Ink: It was why did the mushroom go to the party

Hic: I don't know why

Ink: Because he was a fungi ( Like If You Get The Reference To Louis Tomlinson)

Everyone: LOL

Ink: Thank you

Hic: I LOVE these puppies Lydia gave us don't you guys

Cole: I love Cole

Kai: I think that when I say this I speak fro everyone I love my puppy

Hic: Ok we need to start with truth or dare Ink do you have any truths or dares

Ink: I do not actually but Ninjagosbiggestfan does

Hic: Ok first truth is for Nya

Nya: Ok what is it

Ink: It says what do you like about Jay

Nya: I like everything about him besides that he talks a lot

Jay: Hey

Ink: Ok, the first dare of today is for Lloyd

Hic: And it says for him to eat a piece of candy that has a bug in it

Lloyd: What no way I'm doing that

Ink: You have to

Lloyd: Fine I'll do it

(Hic pulls out a piece of candy that has a bug in it)

Lloyd: Where did you get that

Hic: Where do you think I got it from Asia but anyway here you go

(Lloyd eats the piece of candy)

Lloyd: That was horrible

Hic: I know

Ink: Anyway now for the last dare for today is for Zane

Hic: Says let all the Zane fangirls in and let them do whatever they please to you

Zane: Ok let them in

Ink: Ok here we go

(Hic lets all of Zane's fangirls in)

Hic: Oh that's gotta hurt

Sensei Wu: I'll say

Pythor: Yeah that's-s-s got to hurt

Hic: That's all for now while I get all these crazy fangirls off of Zane

* * *

**Keep Sendin' Stuff In Plz**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	6. Anna

**Hey Guys Hic Haddock Once Again And I Need A Couple Of Things I Need Ideas For Big Time Cross-Country Is First And I Need Help For Ninjcraft So Review Any Ideas For Either Of Those Stories So How 'Bout Getting To The This Story Shall We**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Welcome once again to ToD OF NINJAS

Anna: Hey guys I'm your guess today so Hic what should we start with today

Hic: Well lets start with any truths or dares you have

Anna: I have four dares and the first one I would like to start with is I dare Cole to eat a bug XD

Cole: What well I guess I had worst

(Hic pulls out a jar of bugs)

Cole: Where did you get that

Hic: Doesn't matter just pick one

(Cole picks out a small beetle and he eats it)

Cole: That was actually not that... Yuck that is so gross

(Everyone but Cole started to laugh)

Hic: Ok Anna your next dare

Anna: Ok I dare Kai to jump off a cliff

Kai: WHAT you want me to jump off a cliff your CRAZY

Anna: You have to do it unless your chicken

Kai: Nope I'm not a chicken I'm trying to save my life

Hic: *sighs* I guess I have to do this

Kai: Do what

( Hic snaps her fingers and teleports Kai to the top of a cliff)

Hic: Lets watch Kai jump off a cliff shall we

Anna: We shall

(Hic clicks a button and a TV appears)

Kai: I'm not jumping off this cliff

Hic: Should I go after him

Anna: Yes Please

(Hic teleports to Kai)

Kai: Hi Hic I'm not jumping off you know that

Hic: You made me do this Kai

Kai: Do what now

Hic: This

(Hic pushes Kai off the cliff)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

( Hic teleports herself and Kai back to the studio)

Hic: Time for Anna's third dare

Anna: I dare Jay to kiss Nya and let Kai beat him up

Jay and Nya: What

Kai: I'm gonna enjoy this

Jay: I'll like the first part but not the second part

(Jay and Nya kiss)

Jay: That was nice

Kai: Ok my turn

(Kai starts to beat up Jay)

Jay: Ow ow ow ow stop please

Kai: Sorry I can't I was dared to like I was dared to jump off a cliff

(Kai finally stops pounding Jay)

Jay: Thank you

Anna: Time for my final dare which is I dare Garmadon to eat a taco

Everyone: A taco

Garmadon: Where is my taco

Hic: Here

( Hic pulls a lever and a taco pops out of nowhere)

Garmadon: Thank you

(Garmadon eats his taco quickly but silently)

* * *

**Thank You For Everyone That Sent In Truths Or Dares And Don't Think That I'm Ending This Cause I'm Not And I Got Four More Guest Hosts Yeah So Keep Sendin' In Truths And Dares**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	7. Some More Guest Hosts

**Holo It's A Me Hic Haddock So I Have Five More Guest Host This Chapter I Will Introduce Three Of Them And Then Write A Chapter About The Three I Introduce And After That I Will Introduce The Final Two That I Have So Don't Worry This Will Go On As Long As I Have Guest Hosts And Truths Or Dares Let's Get Into This Shindig Shall We**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot **

Hic: Hey welcome back we have new guest hosts so lets meet them first up is Aciella (Ace) who is 16 has brown hair with blonde streaks down to her back she's wearing a red rank top, black jeans, black converse, and black fingerless gloves and hates being called by her first name

Ace: Hi

Hic: Second we have Crystal who is 16 has long waist-line wavy blonde hair that glows silver at night wearing a light neon green top, light pink jacket,skinny jeans and multi-colored sneakers and is a tomboy, likes to torture people and can fly

Crystal: Hi and third of all we have

Hic: Don't you say who it is because that is my line

Crystal: Ok

Hic: Last but not least we have Rebecca who is 14 shortish blond hair wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and pink and black checked trainers who loves Zane

Rebecca: Hey anyone call for a party

Hic: No but please have a seat everyone

Ace: Ok

Crystal: I'd be glad to

Rebecca: Sure

Hic: Now that is over lets get some truths and dares rolling do any of you guys have dares

Ace: I do not at the moment

Crystal: Nope

Rebecca: Nada

Hic: That's ok we have two truths and one dare from Ninjagosbiggestfan

Ace: Cool what is the dare

Hic: It is for Cole

Cole: Ok what is it

Hic: You have to lift up the entire Bounty off the ground using only your strength

Cole: What that thing weighs like 10 tons

( Everyone looks at Cole with a really look)

Cole: What

Rebecca: You are invincible you lifted a 6 ton spotlight off the ground

Cole: That was when I found my true potential

Crystal: So

Cole: *sighs* Fine I'll do it because I want to not because you pressured me to

Hic: Of course you did

(Hic snaps her fingers and teleports Cole to the Bounty)

Hic: Let's make sure he does it Rebecca want to pull the lever

Rebecca: Sure

(Rebecca pulls the lever and a TV flips down from the ceiling)

Cole: I'm ready when you are

Crystal: We are ready

Cole: Ok

(Cole lifts up the Bounty with a struggle)

Cole: I did it can I put it own yet

Hic: You can put it down now

Cole: Thanks

(Cole puts the Bounty down and Hic snaps her and teleported Cole back to the studio)

Cole: That was really heavy

Ace: Sure it was

Rebecca: The first truth is for Kai

Kai: And it says

Crystal: How do you feel about KaixGarmadon

Kai: What me and Garmadon that is just horrible who would do such a thing we are mortal enemies

Hic: That answers that question

Ace: Second truth is for Jay and it says how did you get that scar on your eyebrow

Jay: I got the scar when I was fighting

Zane: That is incorrect

Jay: Fine I gay the scar from an invention that went bad

Rebecca: Ok that's all we have time for see you tomorrow

**Please Send In Some Guy Guest Host But Keep Sending In Guest Hosts And Truths or Dares **

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	8. Ace

**Hic Haddock In The House And I Got A Lot More Truths And Dare Also Some More Guest Hosts Let's Get Poppin' Into The Story **

Hic: Sup everyone once again we have a guest host

Ace: Hey what should we start with today Hic

Hic: We normally start with any truths or dares that the guest hosts have so do you have any

Ace: Yes I do I have four dares

Hic: What is the first one

Ace: I dare Cole to dance like Micheal Jackson

Cole: It happened one time ONE TIME and you guys can't get over it can you

Everyone except Cole: Yep

Cole: Fine I'll do it

(Cole dances like Michel Jackson again*First time in episode 23 when they all get elemental swords*)

Ace: LOL ok my second dare is I dare Kai do dress up like a girl and sing single ladies

Kai: WHAT no way I'm doing that

Hic: You have to otherwise your a chicken

Kai: I guess I'm a chicken then

(Hic whispers something to Ace)

Kai: What did you guys say

Ace: None of you bis

Hic: So should I

Kai: Should what

Ace: Yes you should

(Hic snaps her fingers and Kai: gets poofed into a dress with a microphone in his hand also the song Single Ladies is playing)

Kai: Really

Hic and Ace: Yes

Kai: Fine you win once again Hic

(Kai sings Single Ladies)

Kai: Happy

Ace: Yes

Hic: Ok what is your third dare

Ace: My third dare is that I dare Nya to bi*ch slap Jay

Kai: Now I like this dare

JayL I don't

Nya: Me either

Hic: Just do it

Nya: Fine

(Nya bi*ch slaps Jay)

Jay: OW

Ace: My final dare is I dare Zane to eat Lloyd's stash of candy

Lloyd: what my candy not the candy

(Everyone stares a Lloyd with a what look)

Lloyd: I mean what yeah you can have the candy

(Lloyd refusingly handed over the candy to Zane who ate it happily)

Hic: Well that is all we have time for see you next time on ToD OF NINJAS

* * *

**Keep Sending In Guest Hosts And Truths Or Dares**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	9. Crystal

**Hic Here And This Is The Ninth Chapter Of This Story I'm Writing A Song Called Murdered You Tonight And It's About My Ex-Best Friend, Sierra Fogel, And Her Boyfriend, Cameron Gotvestlee, Get Murdered By Me So Review If You Want Me To Make A FanFiction About The Songs I'm Writing Let's Get This Story Rolling **

Hic: Today's guest host is Crystal

Crystal: Hey guys

Hic: Do you have any truths or dares Crystal

Crystal: Nope, sorry

Hic: That's ok we still have some from Anna

Crystal: Cool what is the first one

Hic: It is a dare for Zane to take his shirt off and kiss Anna

Zane: Where is Anna

Hic: She's in the back

Zane: Ok

(Zane went in back to Anna)

Hic: Who wants to watch this

Everyone: I do

(Hic pushes a button and a TV comes down from the ceiling)

Zane: Hi Anna

Anna: Hey Zane

( Zane takes his shirt off and kisses Anna)

Everyone: Ew

Crystal: Ok that was gross but our second dare is for Nya to eat all of Cole's cake

Cole: What my cake eh I only have one cake so her you go Nya

Nya: Thanks Cole

(Nya eats the cake)

Hic: And our last dare for the day is for Lloyd to eat 1000 Lb of candy

Lloyd: YUM but isn't that a lot of candy

Crystal: Yep

Lloyd: Who cares it's candy

(Hic gives Lloyd a 1000 LB of candy)

Crystal: Eat up

(Lloyd starts to eat the candy)

Hic: What do you want to do while we wait for Lloyd to eat all that candy

Crystal: Rock, Paper, Clamps

Hic: Ok that's fine by me you guys

Everybody: Yeah that's ok

Crystal: Yeah now lets start playing

( Everyone starts to play Rock, Paper, Clamps while Lloyd is a forth of the way done eating the candy)

Crystal: Well it's gonna take Lloyd forever to eat that candy so want to end it here

Lloyd: Hey I'm half way done

Hic: Yeah lets end it here

**Hey Keep Sending Stuff In Cause It's Really Good **

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	10. Rebecca

**Hic Once Again And I'm Writing A Song Called Sierra And It's About How She Thinks She Is So Cool So I Hope After I Release My First Song I Could Do A Duet With Eminem Because Eminem Is Her Idol Which I Don't Really Care Don't Get Me Wrong Eminem Is Great But She Wants To Marry Him So Tell Me What You Think About That Story Starting In 3...2..1.**

Hic: Welcome back today's guest host is Rebecca

Rebecca: Hey so today we will start with

Hic: Any truths or dares you have

Rebecca: I have two dares

Hic: Ok the first one is

Rebecca: I dare Zane to kiss me

Zane: Ok

(Zane kisses Rebecca)

Rebecca: My second dare is for Zane to meet hetaila 2p England or normal England

Zane: That's fine by me

(Zane goes to England)

Rebecca: That was fun

* * *

**Sorry For The Short Chapter I Wrote This At Night And My Mom Yelled At Me For Being On The Computer This Late At Night **

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	11. More Guest Hosts Yeah

**It's Me Hic Once More Me And Friend Are Starting A YouTube Channel Called Zombie Apocalypse Wolf Pack But It's Not Up Yet So Don't Go Looking For It Now Where Were We **

Hic: Today we have more guest hosts first is Ashley, same age as Jay, has redish- brown hair, light blue ninja suit, and she embarrasses him A LOT!

Ashley: Hey guys

Hic: Second we have Crystal, 17, black long, straight, flowing hair wearing a light blue ninja suit is the ninja of water  
Crystal: Hi

Hic: Third we have our first male Bubba Darkson, 13, blue hair longish and covers eye, wearing all black with a hood and cape, he's the OverLord's son, and he's completely insane.

Bubba: SUP HAHAHAHAHA

Everybody: O.O

Hic: Ok next we have Melody, 16, has long, pulled into a braid down her back raven black hair wearing, white kimono top with black foldings and a yin and yang symbol over her heart, and a not-too-tight-but-not-flowy-skirt going down almost to the floor with black vine patters weaving around it with skyblue blossoms budding from the vines, and Kai has a crush on her

Melody: Hello

Hic: Do any of you guys have a truth or a dare

Melody: Nope

Bubba: NO

Ashley: Nada

Crystal: I have one truth

Hic: What is it

Crystal: Would you accept another ninja like me if they had elemental power

Hic: Probably

Crystal: We Have some truths and dares from Haley the Taco

Bubba: The first dare is Zane has to be thrown into a pit of his fangirls and get tied up while naked

Zane: Ok

(Zane jumps into a pit of his fangirls naked and the fangirls tie him up)

Crystal: The second dare is Garmadon to run through the mall in a bikini singing "milkshakes"

Garmadon: No I will not do it

Ashley: You have to

Garmadon: I'm not doing it

(Hic snaps her fingers and Garmadon is wearing a bikini)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Garmadon: AH I'm going to kill you Hic

(Garmadon runs at Hic But She snaps her fingers and Garmodon is at a mall)

Melody: What do we do now because he won't sing milkshakes

Hic: Oh yes he will

Bubba: How

(Hic pulls a lever and a TV flips down out of the ceiling after that she snaps her fingers and she is in the mall with Garmadon holding a milkshake)

Garmadon: Oh hi Hic want milkshake

(Hic grabs the milkshake and takes off with it while Garmadon takes off after her)

Garmadon: Milkshake, milkshake, milkshake

(Hic and Garmadon are teleported back to the studio)

Melody: The third dare is Lloyd to watch team umizoomi for ten hours straight

Lloyd: What

Hic: Yep

Lloyd: Fine where's the laptop

(Hic grabs a laptop and give it to Lloyd then he watches team umizoomi)

Ashley: While he is doing that the last dare for the day is Cole has to go to Dareth's dojo, call him hot, then kick him in the crotch and run away.

Cole: I'll do it Hic if you please

Hic: Ok

(Hic Teleports Cole to Dareth's dojo with a snap of her fingers after that she pulls a lever and the TV comes down again)

Cole: Hey Dareth

Dareth: Oh hi Cole

Cole: You'r hot

Dareth: What o.0

(Cole kicks Dareth in his crotch)

Dareth: Ow

(Hic teleports Cole back to the studio)

Hic: That's all for today

**Keep Doing What You Guys Are Doing**

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	12. Crystal A Different One

**Hey Guys Tell Me What Story I Should Continue And If I Should Make A Minecraft Fanfiction For My Chanel On Here Let's Get Rolling**

Hic: So today we Crystal as a guest host

Crystal: So we start with any of my truths or dares

Hic: Yep what is your first one

Crystal: it is a truth Kai do you wish you had a girlfriend

Kai: Every once in awhile

Crystal: Ok Second one is a dare Jay I dare you use your full potential and fly again that was awesome

Jay: I wish I could but I can't you get your true potential once

Crystal: Oh ok third one is a truth Cole do you have other family members

Cole: Not that I know of that is something you have to ask my dad

Crystal: Now for the fourth one Zane I dare you to go out with me someday

Zane: How about today Crystal will you go on a date with me

Crystal: YES yes yes calm down Crystal time for my last one it's a truth Lloyd which ninja do you think is the best trainer

Lloyd: I prefer Jay although he is silly at times he was the nicest to me when I was a kid

Hic: Ok that is all we have time for at the moment

* * *

**Keep Up The Good Job At Sending In Requests Well They're Actually Truths Or Dares But Keep Sending In Some Me And My Friend Might Start Z.A.W.P. (Zombie Apocalypse Wolf Pack) Tomorrow On YouTube Our Channel Is Called ZombieApocalypseWolf**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	13. Bubba and Melody

**Hey Guys Hic Here Sorry I Don't Upload Over The Weekend And Yesterday I Was At My Dads So This Chapter Will Have Two Guest Host But They Will Be Separate Where Were We **

Hic: Hello everyone today's guest host is Bubba

Bubba: HEY EVERYONE

Hic: Cool it Bubba

Bubba: SORRY

Hic: Ok do you have any truths or dares

Bubba: YES I DO

Hic: Ok your first one please

Bubba: MY FIRST ON IS A TRUTH FOR ALL WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE ON THE TEAM AND LEAST FAVORITE ON THE TEAM

Cole: Me and Kai

Kai: Me and Cole

Jay: Me and Lloyd

Zane: Me and Jay

Lloyd: Me and Zane

Nya: Jay and Lloyd

Sensei: Zane and Cole

Misako: Lloyd and Jay

Pythor: Kai and Zane

Garmadon: Lloyd and Jay

Hic: Cole and Kai

Bubba: MINE IS KAI AND ZANE

Hic: Ok your second one Bubba

Bubba: MY SECOND TRUTH IS FOR COLE WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT DANCE AFTER YOU DEFEATED ALL THOSE STONE WARRIORS IN THE LIGHT TEMPLE

Cole: I was just really happy and I felt like dancing

Bubba: OK MY LAST ONE IS A DARE FOR COLE YOU HAVE TO SHAVE YOUR BUSHY EYEBROWS

Cole: What my eyebrows

Bubba: YEP

Cole: I am not doing it

Hic: I know what to do

Bubba: AND THAT WOULD BE

Hic: We need to tie him down

Cole: What tie me down haha good luck

Hic: I don't need luck

(Hic snaps her fingers and Cole is tied to a chair while a razor is in her hand)

Hic: This will be fun

Cole: NO THIS WON'T

Hic: Cheer up Cole it won't be for long

(Hic shaves Cole's bushy eyebrows)

Cole: Look what you did you murderer

Bubba: THAT IS ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR TODAY

* * *

**This Is The Second Part Of The Chapter So Enjoy **

Hic: Welcome once again today's guest host is Melody

Melody: Hi Wazz up

Hic: Not much so do you have any truths or dares

Melody: Yes yes I do and the first one is a dare, Cole you have to dance in a televised talent show, alone

Cole: Cool so where do I go to do this

(Hic snaps her fingers and Cole is teleported to a single dance competition while Melody pulls a lever then a TV flips down from the ceiling)

Cole: Thank you Hic

Hic: Yo welcome Cole

(Cole dose a dance that has the triple tiger sashay and wins)

Cole: Can you teleport me back Hic

Hic: No sorry it's only one way teleportation of course I can teleport you back

(Hic teleports Cole back to the studio)

Melody: My second dare is for Zane, You have to turn on your funny switch and watch asdf movie

Hic: What that asdf movie

Melody: Yes

Hic: Can I watch it too

Melody: We can all watch it

(Hic gets the movie going on the TV)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Melody: Ok my next dare is for Jay, you have to sit and listen to your parents tell everyone about your most embarrassing moments even if you have to be tied up

Jay: What no I will not allow it

Hic: Too bad

(Hic teleported Jay's parents to the studio and tied Jay to a chair she also put a gag in Jay's mouth)

Edna: Why hello everyone

Ed: Hello fellows

Hic: Hello Ed and Edna you are here to tell us one of Jay's most embarrassing moments

Ed: Well if that's the case when Jay was a baby he always wanted to be like us...

Jay: Mhhmhmhmhmh

Hic: Just ignore him and continue

Edna: He wanted to be like us so we got him a tool kit and he looked so adorable in his little suit we had gotten for him...

Jay: Mhmhhmhmhmhm

Hic: Please Jay let your parents continue

Ed: We had gotten him a little inventor suit and he loved it but when he spilled oil on it he freaked out

Melody: OK that was funny my third dare is for Kai, you have to let Jay kiss Nya whenever he wants with no complaining for a week.

(Hic unties Jay and removes the gag after Hic does that Jay kisses Nya, after that Kai almost freaked out)

Hic: Ok Kai is handling that pretty well so far so Melody what do you have next

Melody: I have a truth for Nya, if Jay never fell for you, which one of the ninja would you date

Nya: If Jay never fell for me I would have to choose Zane

Melody: Ok that's nice my last dare is for Hic, get sugar high and have the after effects video taped

Hic: Finally someone dares me so you want it video taped in that case take this video camera

(Hic gives Melody the video camera and gets a whole bunch of candy after that she eats it to get sugar high)

Hic: Are you recording

Melody: Yes I am

Hic: GOOD CAUSE I"M FREAKING OUT AND THIS IS AWESOME

(Hic runs up to Pythor and starts to poke him)

Pythor: S-s-s-s-stop poking me

Hic: I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU

(Hic moves her hands a little bit away so she wasn't touching Pythor)

Pythor: S-s-s-s-top it

Hic: BUT I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU

(Hic continues to air touch Pythor)

Pythor: I'll only s-s-s-say it one more time s-s-s-stop it

Hic: NO

(Hic keeps doing what she was doing)

Pythor: You made a huge mis-s-s-stake

(Pythor starts to chase Hic around the studio)

Hic: AAAHHH

Melody: well that's all we have time for

* * *

**Keep Sending In Truths And Dares In Not Just Guest Hosts Please**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	14. Twins

**Hey Guys It's Me Hic And This Is Chapter 14 I Surprised I Got This Many Reviews This Is My Longest Story Yet Give Me Any Ideas For Ninjcraft (Ninjago and a Minecraft Crossover) For Now I Will Introduce Two Guest Hosts Today**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot **

Hic: Hey and welcome once again we got more guest hosts first for today is Ray Walker she is 16 has knee-length and wavy pitch black hair wearing a mostly light blue Tee's or tanks, and short shorts even in the cold and Is in LOVE with Zane and LOVES the cold, and is Jay's little sister come on out Ray

Ray: Hey

Jay: Hey sis

Hic: Next we have Raylee Dawner Walker she is 16 knee-length and wavy pitch black hair wearing a light blue tank tops with short shorts she is Jay's little sister, turquoise ninja of time, is in LOVE with Zane, loves going out in the cold, even in her regular outfit, as long as she has gloves on and a hat and scarf, she has a vanilla lab named Hannah and grey cat named Kitty who is a boy where is she

Raylee: Here i am

Ray and Jay: Hey sis

Hic: Are you two twins

(Hic points at Ray and Raylee)

Ray And Raylee: Yes

Hic: Ok so do either of you have truths or dares

Ray: No

Raylee: Sorry

Hic: That's ok I still have some from Melody

Ray: Cool what is the first one

Hic: It is a truth for Sensei, why didn't you take Lloyd into your home instead of him going to darkly's

Sensei: Well I wanted him to learn a lesson

Raylee: Ok second one is a truth for Misako why did you send Lloyd to darkly's of all schools

Misako: It was not my choice it was Garmadon's

Ray: Next is a dare for Garmadon, listen to what Misako told Wu when she saw him with a picture of the three of you younger

(Misako tells Garmadon what she told Wu when she saw him with a picture of the three of you younger)

Garmadon: What well that's ok I guess

Hic: Well this is the fourth one is a truth for Pythor why are you the only anacondrai left

Pythor: No one would obey to me their leader me s-s-s-so I killed them all and that's-s-s why I'm the only anacondrai

Hic: Cool I guess before we go to our last dare I have to ask you all something what is you thought of blondes

Cole: I like blondes

Jay: I hate blondes

Zane: I like blondes

Lloyd: I don't like blondes much

Miksako: Blondes are ok

Sensei: I love blondes

Garmadon: I married a blonde

Pythor: I can't s-s-stand blondes-s-s

Nya: Blondes are ok

Hic: My best friend is blonde so I like blondes

Ray and Raylee: Blondes are cool

Ray: The last dare is for Lloyd, you must allow yourself to be tied to a chair with a room filled with fangirls

Lloyd: WHAT

Raylee: Hey it's a dare isn't it Hic if you please

Hic: Ok

(Hic snaps her fingers and Lloyd is tied to a chair in a room filled with fan girls)

Ray: Will you pull the lever with me sis

Raylee: Of course

(Ray and Raylee pull a lever and a TV flips down out of the ceiling)

Lloyd: THIS IS NOT FUNNY

Raylee: Yes it is

Ray: She is right Lloyd and this is all we have time for

* * *

**Keep Sendin' In Dares And Truths**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	15. Ray

**Hey Guys It's Me Hic, Lydia And Ace Want To Be In Here Again I Am Going To Add You To Just Wait For It Ok Let's Get This Chapter Rolling**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot **

Hic: Hello and welcome to ToD OF NINJAS today we have Ray as our guest host

Ray: Hey

Hic: So Ray do you have any truths or dares

Ray: I personally don't but my sister let me borrow some of hers

Hic: Ok so do you have any truths

Ray: I have two truths and one dare

Hic: Ok let's start with the first truth

Ray: Ok it is for Kai, is your natural hair or do you put something in it to make it messy

Kai: It is all natural

Cole: No it's not he has to use his sister's hair products

Nya: So that's where my hair products gone Kai took they how could you Kai

Kai: What you think hair this good comes naturally

Ray: Ok my last truth is for Nya, do you REALLY love Jay and if so why if not why

Nya: Of course I REALLY love Jay he's my boyfriend

Ray: My dare is for Lloyd, dress up in a pink girl dress and heels and make up you also have to let the girls help

Lloyd: WHAT no way not in a million years

Zane: Would you do it for a million bucks

Lloyd: YES

Kai: Ok to get the million bucks you have to dress up first

Lloyd: Hic if you please

(Hic snaps her fingers and Lloyd is now in a dress with a make-up case in hand)

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lloyd: Now that I'm dressed up wheres my million bucks

Jay: You have to let the girls put make-up on you first

Lloyd: Fine

(The girls make Lloyd's make-up look like Snookie's)

Lloyd: Now where's my money

Everyone but Lloyd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lloyd: What why is everybody laughing

Hic: Look

(Hic hands Lloyd a mirror)

Lloyd: What do you girls do to me

Nya: We made you look like...

Ray: Snookie

Lloyd: Snookie who's Snookie

Ray: Snookie is on Jersey Shore

Lloyd: Oh no you didn't now where is me money

Cole: We pranked you dude we're not gonna give you money

**Keep Sending Stuff In Cause I'm Getting Scared **

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	16. Raylee

**Wazz Up Peeps I Was Having Trouble Making Time To Write This But I Managed To Fit It In By The Way Around June 12 Through June 19 I Might Not Be Able To Update So Hold On or That Anyway Let's Get This Started **

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Hello everyone today's guest host is Raylee

Raylee: Hey so I'm guessing Ray told you she borrowed some of my truths and dares

Hic: Yep well what are your truths or dares

Raylee: I have two dares and one truth

Hic: Hehe

Raylee: What

Hic: It's the opposite of what Ray had

Raylee: That is funny

Hic: So what is the truth

Raylee: It is for Cole, have you ever sang in front of the guys and Nya

Cole: No and why

Raylee: You totally should

Cole: Ok

Hic: Your first dare is

Raylee: It is for Zane, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with me

Zane: Ok

(Raylee and Zane go in a closet to go play seven minutes in heaven)

Hic: Who wants to see this

Everyone: I do

(Hic pulls a lever and a TV flips down from the ceiling)

Cole: OMG

Kai: I'm going to be sick

(Seven minutes is over)

Raylee: Ok that was awesome

Hic: Cool what is your last dare

Raylee: It is for Jay, you have to make out with Rebecca

Jay: Ok

(Jay goes in back to make out with Rebecca)

Hic: This going to be weird for everyone isn't it

(Jay makes out Rebecca)

Jay: I did it

Hic: OK now I have a dare for everyone

Nya: What is it

Hic: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP (Reference to asdf movie 6)

(Everyone does the flop)

Raylee: That is all for now

* * *

**Keep Sending Stuff In Stuff In Oh And Lydia Chill Out Please I Will Get To You Later Ok **

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	17. Two More

**Hey Guys Hic Once Again And Just To Say I Am So Happy Whenever I See A New Review Or Another Follower It's The Same With A Favorite I Will Be Doing Two Guest Host At A Time From Now On Let's Get Rolling **

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Hey everyone this is the 17th episode and we have more guest hosts first is Adella, she's as old as the ninja, reaches the small of her back, is wavy and über soft fiery red hair, wearing a black tee that says "Judge me by my size, do you?" with Yoda on the back, white skinny jeans, and forest green converse and writes books/poems in free time, has an itty bitty crush on Kai

Adella: Hello peeps

Hic: Second we have Lily, she is 18, has high pigtails, braided wood brown hair with natural blonde highlights, wearing a tight neon pink tank top, white skirt, white sparkly t-sandals and has a crush on Lloyd, has a mischievous smirk that drives everyone insane and makes them constantly check their pockets she also has cyan eyes

Lily: Hello

Hic: That is over do either of you have truths or dares

Lily: Nada

Adella: No

Hic: It's ok we have some from TheninjaofNature

Adella: How many do we have from her

Hic: Two

Lily: One for each of us

(Everyone checks their wallets)

Adella: The first one is a dare for Pythor, you have to watch Never Give an Apple to Cilan for ten hours or Run around saying ' Random Marshmallows'

Pythor: I rather run around saying random marshmallows

(Pythor run around saying 'Random Marshmallows')

Hic: Ok

Lily: The second dare is for Nya, you have to kiss each One Direction member for a minute and Kai and Jay have to be tied down and have to watch

Nya: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Jay and Kai: What's wrong

Nya: Nothing 1D is my favorite band ever

Kai: In that case you are not kissing anyone

(Hic snaps her fingers and Kai is tied to a chair, Jay is also tied to a chair)

Adella: Now that is over all we need is One Direction

(Hic snaps her fingers and 1D appears)

All the girls: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHh

Harry: We aren't in New York anymore Louis

Zayn: Uh where are we

Lily: You are at the ToD OF NINJAS studio

Liam: Oh

Zane: What are your guys' names

Harry: Harry Styles

Louis: Louis Tomlinson

Liam: Liam Payne

Niall: Niall Horan

Zayn: Zayn Malik

Cole: Cool we are ninjas and I'm Cole

Kai: Kai

Nya: Nya

Jay: Jay

Sensei: Sensei Wu

Misako: Misako

Zane: Zane

Lloyd: Lloyd

Pythor: Pythor your S-s-s-serpintine OverLord

Garmadon: Lord Garmadon

Adella: Adella

Lily: Lily

Hic: And I would be Hic

Louis: Why are we here

Lily: Your here for a dare

Niall: Ok what is the dare

Nya: I have to kiss everyone of you for a minute

Harry: Ok

(Hic whispers "DON'T YOU DARE KISS LOUIS HE'S MINE" to Nya)

Nya: Ok I won't

(Nya kisses them all but Louis she still kisses Louis but not for as long as the others)

Louis: Hic you know what your really cute

Hic: Thank you Louis

Louis: And since your cute why don't you come over here

Hic: Ok but why

Louis: So I can kiss you

Hic: Ok

(Hic mentally screams just before Louis kisses her)*

Hic and Louis: That was amazing

Adella: That's all for now

* * *

**Keep Sending Stuff In Oh And Lydia I Will Get To You After The Next Two Chapters **

*** I LOVE Louis Tomlinson So That's Why I Added That**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	18. Adella

**Hola Me A Amigos Your Amigo Hic Here And When Typing This I Thought Of Recording This So Yeah Well Let's Get Started**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Hello once again today's guest host is Adella

Adella: Hey guys

Hic: So do you have any truths or dares

Adella: No I do not sadly

Hic: That's ok we have some from TheninjaofNature

Adella: Cool what is the first one

Hic: It is Sensei has to shave his beard

Sensei: What no way not my beautiful beard

Adella: Sorry gramps it's got to go

Sensei: Fine where's the razor

Hic: Here you go Sensei

(Hic hands Sensei Wu a razor and Sensei shaves his beard)

Sensei: There it's gone happy

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHH

Hic: Ok now for the next one

Adella: Scales has to kiss my cat Cloe

Hic: And since we don't have Scales here with us how 'bout Cole does it

Adella: Yea

Cole: Why

Hic: Well it would be Cole and Cole

Cole: Fine I will

(Cole kisses Cole but does not know the cat is evil and the cat attacks him)

Cole: AAAAAAHHHHHHH HELP ME IT'S EATING ME

Everybody: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cole: IT'S NOT FUNNY

Adella: Yes it is

Cole: JUST GET IT OFF ME

Adella: Fine Hic

(Hic snaps her fingers and the cat disappears)

Cole: Thank you

Adella: That's all for now

* * *

**Keep Sending Stuff In I Appreciate It**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	19. Lily

**Hello Me Friends Tomorrow You Might Notice A Little Bit Of Different Writing Style And That Would Be Because My Friend Would Help Me Write So After That Where Were We **

Hic: Hello and welcome once again it's always nice to see new faces

Lily: Hi I'm today's guest host

Hic: That is correct

Lily: Do we start with truths or dares

Hic: Yes yes we do so do you have any

Lily: I personally do not but Adella let me use hers

Hic: That's cool so what is the first one

Lily: The first one would be a dare for Kai and Jay, you two have to act gay together (NOT MY IDEA THAT'S WHY I RATED IT T)

Everyone: WHAT

Lily: Yep that's what it says

Kai: Fine but I will get you for this; Hey baby

Jay: Hey lover boy

Hic: Now you guys have to act like that for 10 minutes

Jay: You here that babe

Kai: Yes I did baby

Hic: Ok now for you second one

Lily: It's my last one and it's a truth, is it true that Lloyd still sleeps with a teddy bear

Lloyd: That is now true

Misako: What me and you father gave that to you

Garmadon: It is true that we gave it to you

Cole: Don't worry he does sleep with it still

Jay: Yeah me and my lover

(10 minutes is up but Kai and Jay don't notice)

Kai: It's true what my snuggle bear said

Everyone but Jay and Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kai: What are you guys laughing at

Hic: The 10 minutes was up 5 minutes ago

Jay: WHAT

Kai: Lily you better run NOW

Lily: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

(Kai chases Lily around the studio)

Cole: That's all for now

* * *

**Great Job Sending Stuff In But This Story Might End Soon Because Not Many People Aren't Sending In As Much **

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	20. Krastal

**Hey Everyone Krastal Is The Friend I Do Zombie Apocalypse Wolf Pack With So Yeah Lets Get Started **

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Hey people before I get started I want you guys to meet my friend Krastal

Krastal: Hey people

Hic: So she is 16, she has blonde hair which is blue at the ends, she is wearing a black ninja suit and has a blue scarf and she is shy but epic

Kraysal: So who are the guest hosts today

Hic: They are Lydia and Ace so come out girls

Lydia: Sup guys once again I have one huge dare for the ninjago peeps

Ace: I have a couple of dares

Krastal: I have a truth

Hic: Ok let's start with Krastal then Ace and save the huge one for last is that cool

Everyone: Yeah

Kraystal: Ok I will tell Hic what it is

(Krastal whispers to Hic what the truth is)

Hic: The truth is for the ninja it is do you guys have a crush on Krastal

Ninja: WHAT

Krastal: Didn't Hic tell you I was a mind reader

Hic: Whoops

Ace: Now my first dare is for Kai, you have to sing 1D'S WMYB

Kai: NO WAY

Ace: Ya gotta

Kai: Fine since I can't find away out of it

(Kai sings What Make You Beautiful)

Hic: I think I'm deaf now

Kai: Yeah I know that's why I didn't want to sing

Ace: My second dare is for Lloyd, you have to eat only veggies for the entire chapter without stopping

Lloyd: WHAT NO NOT MY CANDY

Hic: Fine I guess I have to do it the hard way

(Hic snaps her fingers and all Lloyd's candy is replaced with veggies)

Krastal: Ha sucker

(Lloyd is forced fed the veggies by his mom, Misako)

Lydia: Finally my dare it is for everyone but Ace and Krastal sorry but here it is

(Lydia walks away)

Ace: What she just left

(Lydia jumps back in but with Vaporeon tail and ears)

Lydia: Ok My dare is Jay has to let me turn him into a Jolteon, Kai has to let me turn him into a Flareon, Zane has to let me turn him into a Glaceon,Cole has to let me turn him into an Umbreon, Nya has to let me turn her into an Eevee, Lloyd as... um... Leafeon, Sensei as Espeon and then Hic as Vaporeon

Everyone: Ok

(Lydia does what she said)

Ace: Ok that was wierd

Krastal: Yeah and I'm friends with one

Lydia: I guess I have to turn them back

(Lydia turns everybody back to normal)

Krastal: That's all for now

* * *

**Try To Send Stuff In Please Cause I'm Running Low On Truths And Dares **

**+ This Is From Krastal, Hey Look Up Zombie Apocalypse Wolf Pack On YouTube**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	21. More Twins

**Hey Hic Here And I Got A WHOLE Bunch Of Truths And Dares Don't Worry I Will Use Them We Were Right About Here **

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Hello Everyone I got a few more guest host the first one is Sophey, she is 18, has jet black hair, side bangs cover her left eye that is straight, wearing a purple under armor shirt athletic shorts, purple vans, and is constantly perky and slightly annoying, loves anything funny or purple has beautiful green eyes, is Sy's twin come on out

Sophey: Hey

Hic: You are probably who is Sy well here he is, Sy is 18, has jet black hair that's like Kai's, but smaller and more spikes, wearing a green tee, blue jeans and green vans, and is quiet and soft spoken, but clever and cunning, has brilliant green eyes, and is Sophey's twin where are you Sy

Sy: Here I am

Hic: Cool so either of you have any truths or dares

Sophey: I have one

Sy: I have one too

Hic: Ok I have one to share too let's start with Sophey's

Sophey: Ok it is a truth, is Cole that bad of a cook

Everyone including Cole: YES

Sophey: Ok Sy your dare

Sy: My dare is for Hic, you have to cover herself in chocolate ice cream, and run around Ninjago screaming "the ice cream is gonna get you!"

Hic: What I'll do it cause it sounds fun

Cole: I want to see this

Kai: Me to

Pythor: Who Does-s-sn't

Hic: When I leave to go to Ninjago flip this lever

(Hic shows Sophey and Sy A lever)

Hic: Got it

Sophey: Yes

Sy: Yep

Hic: Ok here I go

(Hic snaps her fingers and now she is covered in chocolate ice cream)

Hic: AAAAHHH IT'S SO COLD

Everyone but Hic: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hic: Ready guys

Sy and Sophey: Yes

(Hic snaps her fingers and is teleported to Ninjago city, while Sy and Sophey flip the lever which caused a TV to flip down from the ceiling)

Hic: THE ICE CREAM IS GONNA GET YOU, THE ICE CREAM IS GONNA GET YOU

Sy: LOL

(Everyone laughs while Hic is still screaming The ice cream is gonna get you)

Hic: Can I come back now

Sophey: Yes you can Hic

(Hic snaps her fingers and is teleported back to the studio)

Hic: Thank you now I'm gonna wash this off

(Hic walks away and washes up then she comes back all cleaned up)

Sy: Now that your done with that what is your dare

Hic: It's a dare from JayWalkerninjaoflightning and it is Cole has to play slender

Cole: A video game SWEET

Hic: Good Luck Cole you'll need it

Cole: What why

Hic: Slender is a horror game and it is freaky

Cole: It can't be that bad could it

(Cole plays slender and is now phased)

Sy: So Cole how did it go

Cole: Fuzzy Screen

(Hic walks away with Sophey while Cole twitches)

Zane: And

Cole: White Face No Eyes

Jay: Is there any thing else

Cole: Collecting Notes

Kai: How many notes

Cole: Eight Of Them Everyone You Collect He Get's Stronger

(Hic and Sophey come back, they are also dressed like Slender Man so they can scare Cole)

Cole: It Was HORROR

(Hic and Sophey jump out and scare Cole)

Cole: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S SLENDER MAN RUN

Lloyd: What

Hic and Sophey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cole: THAT WAS NOT FUNNY

Sophey: Yes it was

Sy: That is all for now

* * *

**Tell Me How Much You Like The Part About Cole With Slender And From What I Know Slender Is The Scariest Game Ever Created **

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	22. Sophey

**Hey Guys I Have Something To Say While Writing This I Was Listening To Numa Numa For 10 Hours So Yeah That's All For Now See You Tomorrow But For Today's Chapter Is This**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot **

Hic: Hey guys what's up hold on I have to grab something real quick talk to Cole until I get back

(Hic walks away)

Cole: So I don't know what to do

Kai: Just think of something Hic would do

Cole: Ok

(Hic comes back with an iPod touch in her hand)

Cole: Hey I'm Hic and I love Cole and Zayn Malik

Hic: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY COLE

Cole: What when did you get there

Hic: Just before you started that sentence

Cole: Oh

Hic: But anyway what I wanted to do was..

Cole: To do what

Hic: This

(Raps a part from EminEm's song Without Me)

Hic: Guess who's back Back again Sophey's back Tell a Friend

Sophey: Thank you for that Hic it was awesome

Hic: Well everyone loves EminEm but anyhoo do you have any truths or dares

Sophey: No I do not sorry

Hic: Don't be sorry we have some from The ninja of Nature

Sophey: The first dare is for Garmadon it is Garmadon has to watch Rise of the Guardians and Epic with Lloyd

Hic: I love Rise of the Guardians

Sophey: I do to

Garmadon they don't have that bad of titles so I'll give 'em a shot but if I don't like 'em I'm leaving

Hic: No your not

(Hic snaps her fingers and Garmadon is tied to a chair with chains)

Garmadon: Darn it how are you doing that

Hic: Magic*

(As Hic said that she had a troll face)

Everyone: Ok

(Garmadon watches the movies)

Garmadon: Can I be untied now

Lloyd: NO

Sophey: Because you need to be tied down for the last dare

Garmadon: And that is

Hic: Jay has to dress like Pikachu and every time someone says his name he has to beat Garmadon with a stick

Jay: What's a Pikachu

Hic: This

(Hic snaps her fingers and Jay is now dressed like a Pikachu)

Kai: Jay

(Jay beats Garmadon up with a stick)

Garmadon: OW

(Kai keeps saying Jay's name so Jay Keeps beating Garmadon up with a stick)

Garmadon: Are we done here today

Sophey: Yes we are that's all for now

* * *

**Keep Sending Stuff IN I Appreciate It So Much **

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	23. Sy

**Hey Guys Hic Here Sorry I Was At My Dads So I Couldn't Update But Today I Will Upload An Extra Long Chapter I Hope So Where Were We Oh Yeah **

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: So today's guest host is Sy

Sy: Hey so what to do today Hic

Hic: Well lets start of with any truths or dares you have

Sy: I've got nothing

Hic: That's ok I've got some from TheninjaofNature

Sy: Cool the first one is

Hic: It's a dare for Cole, you have to wear a tutu and sing Call Me Maybe

Cole: A tutu are you crazy

Hic: No are you chicken

Cole: No I am not and you can't make me do it either

(Hic gives Cole an evil look and snaps her fingers so Cole is now dressed in a tutu)

Cole: Darn it I forgot you could do that but you can't get me to sing

Hic: If you sing I will let you leave

Cole: In that case I will sing

(Cole sings Call Me Maybe)

Cole: Bye everyone

Hic: Your not going anywhere

Cole: You said I could leave

Hic: Well I lied

Cole: Oh I will leave

Sy: Do you want to fight us for your freedom or do you want to stay and not get hurt

Cole: How can you guys hurt me I'm indestructible

Hic: Oh yeah

Cole: Yeah

(Hic snaps her fingers and Cole gets struck by lightning)

Cole: Fine you win

Sy: Great our next dare is for Zane, you have to be stuck in a room with her cat Cloe

Zane: It can't be that bad could it my brothers

Cole: Zane run

Zane: Why Cole

Cole: It's VICIOUS

Zane: You are crazy after you played Slender

Cole: Yeah I guess your right

(Zane is stuck in a room with Cloe and Cloe attacks Zane)

Cole: HE WAS SO YOUNG

Sy: He's a ninjdroid he can't get hurt much unlike you

Jay: Yeah Cole he's our ninjdroid he is made out of metal

(Zane walks out with the cat at hand all clam)

Zane: Hi my brothers

Cole: How did you calm the beast

Zane: It was hungry so I gave it a sandwich

Lloyd: You gave it a sandwich

Zane: That's what I said right

Kai: I didn't know cats ate sandwiches

Sy: Anyway our next dare is

Hic: That was our last dare

Sy: THE WORLD IS GOING TO END RUN FOR YOUR LIVES

Hic: Sy the world is not ending that is all the dares for today

Sy: Oh well that is all for now

* * *

**If You Thought It Was Funny Just Put A Review Of What You Think And I'll See You Tomorrow **

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	24. Friends And Family

**Hey What's Up Guys Tomorrow I Might Not Be Able To Update Because I'm Going To Arkansas From 6-12-13 To 6-19-13 But I'm Leaving Tomorrow Night The Reason Why I Can't Update Is I Have To Go To My Grandma's House At 10 In The Morning And Stay There Until My Mom Picks Me Up How 'Bout We Get Into The Story**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Whats up peeps we have two more guest hosts and the first one is Zake, 17, has  
black hair, cyan blue eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt jeans no shoes, and loves teasing Zane

Zake: What up

Zane: What are you doing here little bro

Zake: Don't get your gears in a jam I'm here to have a bit of fun

Hic: Ok weird our second guest host is Lya, 18, has brown eyes, short black hair, wearing and flowery dress, and Nya's best friend

Lya: What up Nya

Nya: Not much you

Lya: Same

Hic: Time for some truths or dares do one of you got one

Zake: Nope

Lya: No you

Hic: I got two dares, one from The ninja of Nature and one from Raven From Teen Titans

Lya: The first dare is

Hic: It is Jay has to dress like Pikachu for five chapters and every time someone says his name he has to shock the person closest to him

(Jay dresses like Pikachu)

Kai: Jay

(Jay shocks the closest person who is Hic)

Hic: Really Kai

Kai: Yes and Jay

(Jay shocks Hic again)

Hic: I feel like Ash

Cole: Who

Hic: Ash from Pokemon

Cole: Oh

Zake: Your other dare is

Hic: My last dare is everybody to dress up as a Teen Titan

Cole: I'll be Kole

Everyone but Cole: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cole: What's so funny

Hic: Kole is a... girl

Cole: WHAT

Lya: I'll be Terra

Nya: I'll be Starfire

Hic: I'll be Raven

Lloyd: I'll be Beast Boy

Hic: I think I'll trow up

Zane: I'll be Cyborg

Zake: I'll be Gizmo

Sensei: I'll be Silkie

Hic: Silkie is a pet

Sensei: Who cares I'm Sensei

Kai: I'll be Kai

Garmadon: I'll be Overlord

Pythor: I'll be Robin

Misako: I'll be Gnaark

Hic: I don't know whether to laugh or puke at the thought of Nya's and Pythor's chooses

Nya: Why

Hic: Robin loves Starfire

Pythor and Nya: WHAT

Misako: That's all for today

* * *

**Keep Sending Stuff In Hope You Enjoyed **

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	25. Zake

**There Was A Change Of Plans I'm Still Going To Arkansas But I Got To Update And I'm Not At My Grandma's Yeah Instead Of Verbal Celebration Let's Have A Written Celebration If You Catch My Drift **

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot**

Hic: Ah it's good to be back and today's guest host is Zake, Zane's little brother

Zane:What C'mon

Zake: Haha Zane I'm here and you can't do a thing about it

Zane: Oh yeah

(Zane runs at Zake)

Hic: This is not the time for this, Zake do you have any truths or dares

Zake: Yeah one, I dare Zane to fight me

Hic: Ok maybe it is the time for this

(Zane starts to fight Zake)

Zane: AAAAHHHH

Hic: Your doing it all wrong Zane

Zane: Then what do I do

Hic: You got to do it like this THIS IS SPARTA

Zane: Oh ok THIS IS SPARTA

Zake: You think your gonna win everything don't you

Zane: Yes I do

Zake: Well I'm think your wrong this time

Zane: How

(Zake lands the final blow to Zane's jaw)

Zane: That's how

Hic: Anyone got ideas for truths or dares

(Jay raises his hand)

Hic: Yes Jay

(Jay shocks Hic)

Hic: Forgot that dare applies for five chapter

Everyone but Hic: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hic: Ow well I guess it was funny

(An envelope falls out of now where and Jay catches it)

Kai: What is it Jay

(Jay shocks Lloyd)

Lloyd: What was that for Jay

(Jay shocks Cole)

Cole: You got it comin' now Jay

(Jay shocks Kai)

Kai: Ow and will you just read it

Jay: Pika pi pikachu kachu pika pika pi

Everyone but Jay: SPEAK HUMAN

Zane: I can translate

Nya: What did he say Zane

Zane: He said it's a dare from The ninja of Nature

Sensei: What is the dare say Jay

(Jay shocks Garmadon)

Jay: Pi pika pika pikachu chu pika kachu

(Everyone looks at Zane)

Zane: He said the dare is for me and I have to go to the mall and start singing Sexy and I know in Game Stop

Misako: Hic if you please

(Hic snaps her fingers and teleported Zane to Game Stop)

Kai: Can we go to

Hic: Sure

(Hic snaps her fingers and teleports everyone to Game Stop with Zane)

Zane: Girl look at that body ah girl look at that body ah girl look at that body ah

(Everyone looks at Zane with a disgusted-amazed look)

Zane: Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah

Zake: That's all for now

* * *

**Hoped You Enjoyed It Might Update At Night For The Next Week **

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	26. Lya

**Hey What's Up I Just Got To Arkansas Yesterday So That was Why I Didn't Update Sorry About That But How About We Start The Chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot **

Hic: What up guys today's guest host is Lya

Lya: Sup guys

Hic: Do you have any truths or dares

Lya: Yes one truth

Hic: What is it

Lya: It is does Kai still watch tellytubbies

Kai: I do not

Nya: He does

Kai: I DO NOT

Cole: Yes you do

Kai: Do not

Jay: Dude we have

Kai: Show me it the, Jay

(Kai takes a step closer to Jay and then Jay shocks Kai)

Kai: Why you do that Jay

(Jay shocks Kai again)

Jay: It's part of my dare that lasts for five chapters and this is the third chapter

Kai: Oh yeah but where is the video you claim to have of me watching tellytubbies

Jay: Here

(Jay hands Hic the video)

Hic: Ok Lets just insert it into the TV

(Hic pulls a lever and a TV flips down from the ceiling then Hic puts the video in to the DVD player)

*VIDEO OF KAI*

Kai: I love you tellytubbies

(Tellytubies watch the red tellytubbies belly)

Kai: Woah a mission cool

*END OF VIDEO*

(Kai blushes of embarrassment)

Zane: Is someone embarrassed

Kai: No I'm not embarrassed

Cole: Are you sure cause your blushing

Kai: No I'm not

(Lloyd gives Kai a mirror)

Kai: I guess I am blushing

Hic: Well I have two dares from The ninja of Nature

Lya: The first one is

Hic: It is Cole has to chase a chicken and kiss it

Cole: I thought we weren't doing these dares anymore

Hic: What I said was we are done with these dares...for now

Cole: Fine have it your way

(Cole chases a chicken around the studio and when he finally caught it he kissed it on it's beak)

Cole: That was gross

Hic: Wanna know what else is gross

Cole: What

Hic: Your cooking

Cole: You got a point there

Misako: What is your second dare Hic

Hic: Kai has to get a tattoo of SpongeBob on his arm

Kai: What

Hic: Yep

Kai: Fine I will get a tattoo but can I get it removed

Hic: Let me see...NO

Kai: Why not

Hic: You will be in more pain and cause I say so

Kai: Your worried about my safety so you like me

(Hic takes out a katana and aims it at Kai)

Kai: I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK

Hic: Good

(Hic calls a tattoo artist to come over and give Kai a tattoo)

Hic: A tattoo artist should be here any minute

(A tattoo artist came in 5 minutes within Hic's call)

Artist: Who is getting the tattoo

Lya: He is

(Lya points to Kai)

Artist: What do you want the tattoo to be

Kai: Flames

(Hic smacks Kai in the back of the head)

Kai: I mean I want a SpongeBob

Artist: Where do you want it

Kai: On my ba...on my arm

Artist: Ok hold still while I get the outline done

(Kai screams as the needle is tracing the outline of SpongeBob)

Artist: If you think that hurt wait until the color

(The artist applies the color and Kai screams louder than before)

Artist: There done it will be sore for awhile

(Cole smacks Kai on his arm the one he got the tattoo on)

Kai: OOWW

Everyone but Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lya: That's all for now

* * *

**Keep Sending In Some Truths, Dares, And Guest Host**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	27. Random Cartoons Part 1

**Hey It's Been ALONG Time Since I Updated I'm Just So Busy Cause I Have To Spend Time With Family But I Thought I'd Make This Chapter Special I Got This Idea From AmberDimondSword**

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing But Hic And The Plot **

Cole: Shouldn't Hic be here

Zane: Yeah we have two more guest host

Sensei: Want to start with the first dare

Pythor: Sure

Garmadon: It is Zane has to be tickled

(Zane turns his humor switch on and everyone tickles him)

(Backstage)

Hic: What do you want Dr. Black

Dr. Black: I want your power to ghoul slugs from SlugTerra

(Eli Shane shoots Burpie and hits Dr. Black)

Eli: She will never help you

A random voice: Smoke Bomb

(A ninja smoke bombs in)

(On Stage)

Kai: What was that

Jay: I don't know

(Backstage)

Hic: Randy what are you doing here Randy

(As Hic said that she is hanging upside down)

Randy: I'm here to help

(Hic, Eli, and Randy defeat Dr. Black)

Hic: So what do you guys really want

Randy Cunningham and Eli Shane: Let us be on the show

Hic: OH NO THE SHOW

Randy: Why oh no

Hic: The show is on right now

Eli: We better hurry then

(Hic, Eli, and Randy rush on stage)

Hic: Sorry I'm late I was busy

Cole: With what a battle

Hic: Yes

Kai: Then why are they here

Hic: This is Eli Shane, protector of Slug Terra

(Hic pointed to Eli)

Hic: And this is Randy Cunningham, Norrisville High Ninja

(Hic pointed to Randy)

Lloyd: Guess we won't have guest hosts today

Hic: Guess so but we do have Eli and Randy so we do have two guest hosts after all

Nya: Yeah you're right

Hic: So Eli do you have any dares or truths

Eli: Nope

Hic: Do you have any Randy

Randy: No sorry

Hic: Come on guys

Eli and Randy: WHAT

Hic: Well that's where we will have to end today

Eli and Randy: That's all for now

* * *

**Please Check Out My Other Stories**

* * *

Hic: Bye Bye, Adios


	28. End Of Season 1

**Hey Guys I Forgot To Mention In The Last Chapter That That Was The End Of Season 1 There Will Be A Season 2**


End file.
